earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Krinaria Dawnsworn
=WIP= =Seeing= Krinaria gives the impression of being meek and small when first seen by most people, despite a fair height of five feet and five inches. Her slanted fel green eyes are lighter then most but darker then some, and her blonde hair falls straight down her shoulders stopping at her mid-back. She keeps it out of her face and eyes with a light blue headband. She dresses in the normal style of an apprentice mage, blue robes with ornate styling down the middle for show, rituals and book learning, and plainer more durable robes for independent study and actual experimentation and spell-casting. Krin doesn’t often wear her regular robes in public except for if she is in the middle of an experiment or training ritual and needs to exit her quarters. =Feeling= (Personality Description) =Reminiscing= Laughing Krinaria’s childhood was unique from most quel’dorei, especially those who’s parents were in the same social circles of Blood Knight and Mages. Her parents didn’t keep the unpleasantness and viciousness of court from Krinaria, even at a young age, but instead of teaching how to manipulate and blend in with the current ways, her parents urged her to think her own thoughts, not offering their own opinions unless asked directly. And Krinaria liked to ask a lot of questions. By the time she was considered no longer a toddler Krinaria was aware of how court functioned, how people were expected to act, and her thoughts were not on compliance or conformity. Despite these thoughts and her knowledge of the way things were expected to go, Krinaria was very naive about change and how it could be accomplished. Luckily, an activist at that age she was not and besides these thoughts and the odd parenting ways of her mother and father, Krinaria socially thrived during her childhood. She made friends with many, but was only comfortable in small groups, or one-on-one with most people. Krinaria was considered a fun person to be around because of her ability to be polite in difficult situations that would normally get someone into trouble, apologizing and being polite without faking. Her one hardship as a child however, came in the form of people who realized that noises affected her eyesight somehow and made strange noises with the intent of seeing how she reacted. This ‘game’ usually left Krinaria with a headache and a foul temper and she would immediately return to her family’s apartments so not to be impolite to anyone. Crying With young parents not long past their days of adventuring, Krinaria and her family often went to strange places during the summer season. Unbeknownst to the small Dawnsworn family that while they were enjoying a small family picnic on the outskirts of the mage city of Dalaran, where Krinaria's mother had studied for several years in her youth, their beloved capital and the people in it were enduring long hours of seige on their walls. However, that perfect afternoon was shattered when the Sunwell's light was extinguished. The humans of Dalaran treated any and all quel'dorei that fell to the raving terror of the urge to feed like a wild animal or a particularlly interesting project. Krinaria and her parents were placed in seperate cages and poked and prodded, while they desperately fell upon anything that emited a pulse of mana or arcane that was put in reach. Krinaria, after three days of starvation, attempted and nearly suceeded in draining a young over-eager human apprentice dry and was soundly punished for it. As control over themselves evetually balanced out for all of the newly named sin'dorei. Krinaria, her mother and father broke down their cages and fled Dalaran. Anger burned in Krinaria's heart, and the anger spread for a moment to her parents who said that they would probably have done the same things as the human's in their position and just thanked the Sunwell they lived. Her anger at them was shortlived, while her anger at the human mages of Dalaran remained and simmered down to a scathing dislike. If she had been in their position she would have looked for a way to help! Not to humiliate. The capital and the few survivors therein were painful to look at for the Dawnsworn family. Their belongings and their home were gone, and after the burning of the dead and allowing those who had fought and lived to mourn, helped begin the rebuilding process. Thinking (Training) Breathing (Present) =Blinking= * Her mother was a pilgrim who followed Kael’thas and a member of the mage class, she has since become an Scyer Arcanist. Her father was a Blood Knight under the ruling of Kael’thas, who has pledged his allegiance to the Lady Liadin and the retaking of Quel’Danas. * Krinaria has a certain weakness when it comes to sounds that produce especially delightful lights and patterns in her sight. * She has a somewhat impolite habit of swiping at the hair in front of her eyes when sounds around her invoke a sight-blocking pattern and color without reazling she is doing this if in the middle of a conversation where she is intent upon the person's face and expressions. * Krinaria reguards children as strange creatures, as she doesn't really understand how they think. * She has a well hidden ambition to cure the sin'doeri of their thirst for mana. * With reguards to the fellow races of the Horde, Krinaria is curious. She finds Trollish history and folk lore intriguing. The druidic and shamanistic paths of the Tauren and Orcs exciting and diffrent, and the power that all forsaken have to just break free of the hold of the Lich King awe-inspiring. * She has a deep attraction to the Counjerer Tyren who resides in Silvermoon and entertains in the Bazaar and along the Walk of Elders.